In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) platform, device-to-device (D2D) communication, in which terminal devices communication with each other directly without going through a base station, has been standardized in Release 12 (Rel-12) of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) (see Non-Patent Literature 1).